


Green in Every Shade

by Webtrinsic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blind Kanan Jarrus, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla as Space Parents, Kissing, Love Confessions, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Hera like anyone is susceptible to jealousy.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 32





	Green in Every Shade

**Author's Note:**

> hera is a baddie who will not let her man stray-and kanan is whipped but we knew that

The Mandalorian makes a face when she overhears the gossiping pair of electricians on base, their topic of discussion baffling to her. They thought Kanan was attractive? She didn’t think she’d heard them correctly until one of them pondered what it would be like being with a jedi, a blind one at that.

The teen grimaced, turning to Hera who was walking beside her. Wondering if the older woman was hearing the same thing she was hearing, but when the purple haired girl turned and glimpsed at the twi’lek, the woman’s face was set in steel.

Her eyes blazing in barely restrained fury, something calculating and terrifying all the same swimming in green on her otherwise impassive face. So Hera had heard. Sabine pushed her head forward once again, the pair continuing their walk in silence, the overheard conversation sitting in their minds.

* * *

Hera is terse the rest of the day, it is more than obvious to the crew something had happened to tick the twi’lek off. They look to Sabine for an explanation, even Kanan who can’t actually see, turns toward her time and time again as if she’ll give up the information he knows she’s been withholding because when he tries to talk with the twi’lek himself she brushes him off.

Seemingly upset, either with him or the galaxy the Jedi didn’t know. And throughout the week, she only seemed to get more and more cold, a fury he couldn’t quite decipher tainting her signature.  There was a lot on her mind, but he wouldn’t try and pry through the force. That wouldn’t be right, she’d come to him eventually. She always did, whether it be with a casual comment or cornering him later, sometimes she doesn’t say anything at all and just ended up pulling him to bed-limp and vulnerable in his arms as she basks in safety and comfort he readily provides.

Kanan wonders how this will end, and hopes its sometime soon.

* * *

Hera had been carefully scheming, weighing her options, making peace with what she ultimately decided to do. Ready to face the repercussions, whether they were good or bad.

Hera strikes when the moment is perfect, Ezra, Sabine, and Kanan are all in the hanger; as were the gossiping pair of electricians like she'd overheard they would be-apprently there with the intention of flirting with _her_ resident Jedi.

She knows he wouldn’t leave the crew, wouldn’t leave her. But there is a small part of her that lights with an inch of doubt. She’d never told him she loved him, and to protect herself she brushed off his pleading conversations that pertained to _their_ future...she'd also brought him back into a war that very well may kill him.  If someone came along and swept him off his feet, maybe someone who had a voice he found nicer than he found her own, or someone who really did want to sit down and plan their future without the fear of it crumbling beneath them, she wouldn't blame him if he decided to go.

Hera has to ask herself, if she knows this, why doesn’t she do anything about it? As she walks into the hanger, watching as he talks to Ezra about something or other, Sabine kicking her legs back and forth as she sits on the crate behind the pair; the electricians on the other side of the room staring as well, Hera knows the second she fully stepped in, she would be.

The general commanded an audience wherever she went, her presence booming, this is proven easily because there is not a head that doesn’t turn-even if it’s only for a second before they resume their work-to look at her.

Kanan is no exception, even when he can’t see her. His body always moves to face her, the corner of his lips tugging into a smile even when they aren’t on the best of terms. He makes her feel as if she’s the center of his world, and Hera knows deeply she will never be loved the same way again if she lets him go, if she let’s someone take him.

_ She will not allow it. _

General Syndulla raises her head high, a picture of command. Sublime. The electricians watch her in awe, in horror, in astoundment as she approaches her Jedi.

“Hera,” he drawls apprehensively, feeling the same intimidation and confusion as the rest of the patrons but there is something more. A fondness reserved for her, and her alone. 

The twi’lek lays a hand on his chest, the other tanging into his nape before she brings down his head, their lips meeting. Kanan stiffens for a second, in surprise and shock because this wasn’t her usual behavior, especially in front of others when it could potentially endanger them, but he gives easily regardless.

Returning the kiss softly, basking in reverence, touched he is being gifted a miracle he doesn’t believe he deserves. His hands settle on her hips and they only get a second to rest before she draws back from him, the hand that had been in his hair sliding down his jaw and to his chin. 

Her forehead presses to his mask for a welcome second before she lifts his head back up and boards the ship, leaving him stunned and Ezra and the other patrons reeling with bewilderment. Sabine from her perch twitches, her face pinched but mouth slightly open as her mind swirls, the realization hitting her like a speeder when her eyes fell on the upset pair of electricians in the corner. 

The laugh she let’s out is joyous and sudden, so much so the hanger and it’s occupants resume their work like nothing had happened at the sound.

“What just happened?” Ezra questions, looking between his master and the Ghost while Kanan takes another second to gather his bearings. 

“I think she can answer that,” Kanan answers with his own hint of accusation, nothing filled with malice, but he knows by the effervescent girls laughter-she was aware of what had upset Hera, and she knew exactly why the very same twi’lek who’d been tense all week had suddenly kissed him senseless; as if nothing had been wrong.

Ezra turns to her then, and Sabine heaves, trying and failing to quell the laughter shaking her, it only got worse when the two electricians exited the room in a huff, “She really just claimed you!”

“What?” the force sensitives replied in confusion, Kanan un-genuinely affronted. Merely acting as he should as their practical guardian and how an esteemed Jedi should, but neither of the teen’s missed the growing blush on his cheeks.

Sobering up the best she could, the mandalorian explained gleefully, “If you haven’t noticed or heard there’s these two girls on base who have been pretty interested in you.”

This is certainly news to Kanan who looks more scared at the prospect than anything, which Sabine takes some comfort in, having mulled over what Hera must have been feeling greatly, her own concerns growing. 

“Hera overheard them and that’s why she’s been so standoffish this week,  _ and _ that’s why she just kissed you in front of them,” hopping from the crate with a flourish, the teen left the boy’s alone to go and find herself something to eat.

Ezra who could already feel his master wasn’t all there, accepted he wouldn’t be training today and dismissed himself to go find and bug Zeb instead.

“She claimed me?” Kanan asked no one in particular, unbelievably happy.

* * *

“Green’s a good color on you,” Kanan snarks, sidling close as the twi’lek puts her last tool away. She ponders his words, wondering if he’s just being playful or truly sincere, but he has that damn smirk on his face that always means _something_ and her eyebrow raises higher as his hands plant once again on her hips.

He isn’t wearing his mask and his sightless eyes hold an echo of amusement, so much so instinctually the feeling rises in her own chest and she leans her weight into his hands. 

“I’d hope so,” she replies blandly, her tone a far cry different from her body language as he crowds in on her and she continues to pull and invite him closer. Lessening the space between them.

“That’s not what I meant,” he sounds giddier the more he goes on, the subdued laughter she could feel from where she was now pressed against him. Hera wraps a hand around his bicep, the muscle firm in her grasp. She fails to hide the blush on her cheeks when he decidedly flexes said muscle, purposefully doing whatever he could to fluster her in that moment.

“Then what did you mean?” the general gives his flexing arm a reprimanding squeeze, her keen eyes able to make out the difference between his scar and the blush on his cheeks in the shadowed area.

“You were jealous,” 

She recoils at this embarrassed, trying to slip from his grasp but she doesn’t get very far before once again they are chest to chest, her palms on his heart and his arm planted around her back, tightly enough that she knows struggling would be futile.

Her face is on fire. 

“I am yours, you know? I’m not going anywhere,” the Jedi assures softly, more serious than he had been before, and wiser than many gave him credit for. Slipping her hands up from his heart, threading her fingers into his nape, the woman smiles softly.  The air that had seemingly been stuck in her lungs since she first heard the comments depleting. 

“I’m not going anywhere either love,” Hera offers in turn, resting their foreheads together, hopefully bringing him as much comfort as he is bringing her.

She doesn’t tell him she loves him, she wants too, know’s she has to before it’s too late. But she won’t tell him now, not wanting the declaration to follow a bout of jealousy. He deserved more than that.  Hera would tell him soon, and just maybe he would say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
